Una nueva raza: los Kemono
by Eriel Arquirack
Summary: Personas apresadas en instalaciones cientificas donde se les practicaban esperimentos provocando enfrentamientos que podian llegar a la muerte UA Futuro SASUNARU. PLEASE NECESITO IDEAS PARA LOGRAR ESCRIBIR ANTES
1. Prologo: Os contare la historia de

**Hola a todos os traigo ahora un nuevo fic, demomento esto tan solo es el prologo asi que es por eso que es tan corto, esto es tan solo una habanzadilla, si con tan solo esto recivo muchos reviews, seguire con el fic pues prometo que sera interesante y ademas ya tengo toda la trama pensada desde un principio hasta un final.**

**Bueno no digo mas y aqui os dejo con la abanzadilla.**

**Prologo: Os contare la historia de mis antepasados.**

En unas instalaciones cultas entre la espesura de los bosques de el país del fuego, unos científicos perseguidos por las leyes de ese país, hacían experimentos con animales causando en numerosas ocasiones la muerte de su sujeto de pruebas a si fue como entonces decidieron usar un nuevo tipo de sujeto de pruebas, usando de esa manera tanto animales como humanos.

Los gritos en esas instalaciones se podían oír desde lejos muchos humanos fueron maltratados torturados y asesinados para hacer pruebas con ellos y sus cadáveres así proporcionando innumerosas cantidades de información, como los encargados de esas investigaciones llamaban, sobre un nuevo tipo de raza, una raza mas poderosa que la humana, mas fuerte, mas inteligente, y sobretodo y lo que los científicos creían que era su obra maestra la capacidad de que tanto machos como hembras, pues no consideraban llamarlos humanos ya que no los consideraban como tales, podrían tener descendencia pues todos estaban capacitados con los órganos reproductivos necesarios para darle opción a que creciera una nueva vida en su interior, pero, no todo era tan bueno como ellos pensaban pues habían logrado, dos especies distintas, entre ellas, por pequeñas diferencias pero, lo suficientemente grandes como para que no lograran la unión de dos especimenes de cada especie.

Esas razas tan solo se diferenciaban por sus habilidades en la lucha y en la forma de comportamiento, pero eso era suficiente como, para que cada vez que dos especimenes se unieran en un mismo espacio acabasen atacándose los unos a los otros, dando lugar a mas muertes.

Pero aquí lo que ante nada quiero explicarles y narrarles es como nosotros los Kemono, para ustedes y en vuestro idioma animales o bestias, conseguimos liberarnos de la opresión que nos tenia encerrados, de cómo los primeros de nuestra especie, lograron escapar y renacer nuestro clan, de cómo nuestros antes pasados lograron vencer sus temores, de cómo nuestro opresores fueron derrotados y como nuestros hermanos y hermanas muertos fueron vengados…

Hace mas de doscientos años esos científicos reclutaron a numerosas mujeres y hombres, a los cuales tenían retenidos en celdas por parejas, mientras a ellos les inyectaban todo tipo de células animales, al igual que numerosas sustancias que ellos mismos creaban.

Todo esto tan solo tenia un fin la creación de una nueva especie la cual nacería en los hijos de esos humanos, y al haberles inyectado tantas sustancias durante años provocaría que esas células se transmitiesen de padres a hijos, y así fue… tras años intentando que naciera algún ser modificado por esas sustancias, lo lograron pero tan solo consiguieron que de cada 100 recién nacidos sobrevivieran entre un 4 a un 5, eso hizo que numerosos niños murieran, al igual que sus madres ya que los partos solían ser muy complicados y muchas mujeres perecían.

Fue entonces que en los nacimientos durante dos años lograron sobrevivir siete seres, mostrando así, muy buenas condiciones de salud, al igual que como a muchos sorprendía y era que se podía distinguir que habían adquiridos diferentes rasgos animales, de los cuales se les había proporcionado células, esto dejo claramente a todos los científicos sorprendidos pues no esperaban semejante descubrimiento.

Y así conforme pasaban los años, varios seres conseguían salir airosos y sobrevivir, esto hizo que aumentara el numero de los experimentos exitoso, como hay los llamaban, pero aumento la sorpresa cuando quince años después de que se lograra que nacieran y sobrevivieran los primeros seres de esa raza, hubo un aumento considerable de nacimientos en los cuales no murieran los recién nacidos, dando lugar a que la cota de supervivencia creciera de un 4 a un 15 eso era todo un logro y aquí fue cuando todo se comenzó a torcer pues las diferencias entre razas se hacían notar…

-Numero 23 Sasuke, diríjase a la sala de reconocimientos- llamaba una voz desde los altavoces instalados en las paredes blancas que formaban las habitaciones-celda en las cuales estaban recluidos todos los experimentos exitosos.

En eso se veía salir de una de esas habitaciones a un joven de cerca de 16 años, era de piel blanca y ojos oscuros, su cabello era de un color negro azulado, y poseía una mirada fría que hacia que el que le mirara se parara hasta dejar de verlo, por temor a sufrir uno se sus ataques. A este joven se le podían distinguir dos orejas del mismo tono que su cabello, eran unas orejas de aspecto gatuno al igual que la cola que asomaba desde su pantalón moviéndose al compás de los pasos del joven.

-Para que me habéis llamado- dijo en tono molesto al entrar a la sala en la cual se le esperaba –si no os importa tengo cosas mejor que hacer que estar aquí viendo como unas sucias serpientes como vosotros, me inspeccionan- dijo otra vez.

-Oh Sasuke no te sulfures, este no es uno de los reconocimientos diarios como los que te hacemos- dijo un hombre con aspecto de serpiente, en tono meloso mientras sonreía de lado –hoy te hemos llamado por que tengo que darte una noticia- dijo ensanchando su sonrisa –¿te acuerdas de tu hermano Itachi?-

-No menciones ese nombre- dijo con voz irritada.

-Kukuku pues he de decirte que de a partir de hoy formara parte de mi equipo de científicos- le informo riendo mientras veía las reacciones del joven que tenia delante.

-Bien pues avísale, que como tenga que tratar con migo, no dudare en matarlo- dijo agriamente Sasuke antes de girarse para salir de nuevo de habitación.

Tras que el muchacho saliera de la habitación una sombra se aproximo al asiento donde el hombre reía a carcajadas.

-Mas vale que hagas lo prometido Orochimaru, si no quieres que te mate en cualquier momento- hablo un joven de unos 21 año de cabello negro opaco y atado a una coleta, con ojos como el carbón y piel igual de blanca que la de Sasuke, mostrando gran parecido con el al igual que sus orejas y su cola.

-No te preocupes Itachi, tu tendrás tu libertad pero antes ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- le dijo el hombre con el nombre de Orochimaru.

Mientras Sasuke, se dirigía de nuevo hacia su habitación, cuando se cruzo con otro muchacho que parecía tener su misma edad, pero, este era un poco mas bajo, sus ojos eran de un color azul cielo, sus cabellos brillaban de un dorado y su piel era de una tonalidad tostada, y a esto se le sumaban sus características franjas a cada lado de la cara, haciéndole parecer bigotes, luego tenia unas orejas anaranjadas como las de un zorro y una cola de iguales características.

El joven rubio paso con la cabeza gacha al lado del Sasuke, el cual estuvo apunto de atacarlo, si no llega a ser por que un tercer hombre lo freno, este era mayor cerca de los 30 años con cabellos grisáceos y cubría su rostro con una mascara, este tenia un ojo de cada color marcando el izquierdo con una cicatriz, este tenia orejas y cola de aspecto de lobo.

-Sasuke, tranquilízate- le dijo el mayor mientras lo sujetaba, para evitar que atacara al rubio que se alejaba cabizbajo.

-Pero Kakashi suéltame, el es uno de ellos- le grito Sasuke mientras intentaba zafarse.

-Pero Sasuke recapacita¿por que quieres atacarlo?- le pregunto –no es tan distinto a nosotros, tan solo se diferencia de nosotros en sus ojos y su energía- le intentaba hacer entrar en razón, Kakashi.

-Pero es que el… no puedo evitarlo- grito, por los pasillos sin dar al fin motivo alguno a su comportamiento.

-Sasuke, te diré algo aunque sus diferencias se marquen exteriormente, el es igual a nosotros, y ¿sabes por que cada vez que lo ves intentas atacarlo? Te lo voy a explicar- le dijo en un tono flojo –hemos logrado averiguar, que lo que hace que les ataquéis sin motivo, son una diferencia en los chip que os implantaron, eso hace que cuando los veas intentéis matarlos, pero fíjate que ellos nunca intentan defenderse, por que su chip les hace reaccionar de modo a que no nos puedan atacar- explico el peliplateado –si lográsemos deshacernos de esos chip, seriamos una única raza sin apenas diferencias- dijo ya soltando al muchacho.

-Pero eso es imposible, bien sabes que lo hemos intentado muchas veces, y jamás lo hemos logrado, esos chip nos hacen caer inconscientes cada vez que intentamos extraerlos- dijo Sasuke mal humorado.

-Lo se es por eso que te tienes que aguantar tus ansias de atacarlos, hasta que ayeemos una forma de desactivar los chip- le dijo el mayor antes de retomar su camino.

-Bien lo intentare pero no te prometo nada- dijo el menos para irse a su habitación de nuevo.

Por otro lado el Rubio que antes se había chocado con Sasuke llegaba a una sala en la cual había varias personas.

**bueno hasta aqui llega el prologo, espero muchos reviews, eso significaria que quereis que ponga el fic entero.**

**BUENO CHAO ESPERO QUE ME DEJEIS REVIEWS Y QUE OS ALLA GUSTADO CHAO BESOS Y SE ME CUIDAN !!!**

**JA NE!!!**

**_Es bueno recordar, pero mejor mirar hacia un futuro y no hacia el pasado,_**

******_sigue tu camino y no te tortures por las cosas pasadas_**


	2. Las salas

**Hola se que me tarde en subir este capitulo y lo reconozco perdon, pero como era el capitulo piloto queria ver si habia gente suficiente que me lellera y ya he visto que si, asi pues de apartir de ahora en cuanto pueda subire los siguientes capitulos pero estoy corta de inspiracion asi pues toda la ayuda que se me quiera ofrecer la agradecere, tambien QUIERO SABER QUE PAREJAS QUEREIS QUE FORME, PUES NO ESTAN DECIDIDAS y eso ya no digo mas y os dejo con el capitulo, por cierto muchas gracias al reviews que me llego pues me ha impulsado a seguir aunque me halla tardado.**

_-Pero eso es imposible, bien sabes que lo hemos intentado muchas veces, y jamás lo hemos logrado, esos chip nos hacen caer inconscientes cada vez que intentamos extraerlos- dijo Sasuke mal humorado._

_-Lo se es por eso que te tienes que aguantar tus ansias de atacarlos, hasta que ayeemos una forma de desactivar los chip- le dijo el mayor antes de retomar su camino._

_-Bien lo intentare pero no te prometo nada- dijo el menor para irse a su habitación de nuevo._

_Por otro lado el Rubio que antes se había chocado con Sasuke llegaba a una sala en la cual había varias personas._

**Las salas**

-¡Hey Naruto!- lo llamaba una joven con cabellos rosados y unas pequeñas orejas que parecían de conejo al igual que una cola, esta tenia los ojos verdes brillantes tenia 16 años.

-Mira quienes han vuelto- grito otra joven esta era rubia y le caía un mechón por delante de la cara puesto que el resto lo tenia recogido en una coleta alta, tenia unos ojos azul claro y unas orejas como de un perro de color rubio pálido con una cola a juego de igual edad.

-¿Eh?- pregunto extrañado por el comentario de las jóvenes, en eso alzo la cabeza para ver a tres jóvenes, la mayor era una joven con la cabellera rubia atada a cuatro coletas y los ojos verdes oscuros, tan oscuros que parecían negros, esta vestía un kimono y lucia una bonita sonrisa, a simple vista no parecía tener rasgos de ningún animal pero tan solo era por que no estaba frustrada esta tenia la edad de 18 años, el mediano era un joven con cabello castaño y alborotado, tenia los ojos oscuros y distintos símbolos pintados en la cara, este también sonreía pero su expresión era mas picara de igual modo parecía feliz, este al igual que su hermana no parecía poseer ningún rasgo animal pero eso no era así este tenia 17 años, el menor era un joven pelirrojo que miraba indiferente un libro, este tenia un tatuaje en la zona izquierda de su frente tenia los ojos de un color aguamarina y unas extrañas marcas alrededor de ellos, luego a este si se le notaban sus características pues tenia unas orejas de mapache y una cola del mismo animal este tenia la edad de 16 años -¡Gaara!- grito el joven rubio al ver al menor de los hermanos, y en eso se lanzo para abrazar al muchacho que al oírlo lo mira y le sonrió con una calida sonrisa.

-Naruto, cuanto tiempo- dijo Gaara mientras aceptaba el abrazo de su amigo.

-Si mucho, 5 años ¿cierto?- decía Naruto mientras que no soltaba al pelirrojo.

-Naruto, suéltalo ya que lo vas a matar- dijeron riendo los otros cuatro que miraban la escena divertidos.

-Jeje lo siento- se disculpo el rubio en cuanto soltó a Gaara.

-No pasa nada- dijo el otro.

-Bueno ¿nos vais a contar que novedades ha habido por aquí?- pregunto el mediano de nombre Kankuro.

-Pues lo cierto es que no ha pasado nada en especial, lo único que hacemos, es lo mismo que hacíamos antes, esos científicos, no hacen mas que examinarnos constantemente- dijo indignada la rubia de nombre Ino.

-Bueno ¿y vosotros que habéis hecho? Oímos que os fuisteis ha otro país- dijo con una sonrisa, la pelirosada de nombre Sakura.

-Si lo cierto es que si fuimos pero no hicimos nada interesante y lo poco que pudimos ver del mundo exterior fueron los patios de recreo como los que hay aquí pues tras salir de aquí nos metieron en unas furgonetas de transporte y cuando llegamos al país del viento, nos llevaron a otro edificio prácticamente igual, lo único diferente eran los científicos, pues lo demás era igual- acaro la mayor de los hermanos de nombre Temari.

-Que pena pensamos que habríais tenido más libertad, de la que hay aquí pero al parecer nos equivocamos- dijo desanimado Naruto.

-Lo cierto es que tanto aquí como allí nos trataban como a monstruos y no como a personas- dijo el pelirrojo de mala manera.

-No importa de igual modo algún día conseguiremos escapar de aquí, y podremos ser libre- dijo con una sonrisa Naruto –si pero antes de eso, deberemos ver como arreglamos los problemas con los del ala oeste- dijo esto mas apenado.

-No te preocupes, recuerda que Iruka esta en contacto con varios de ellos y están intentando encontrar algo para detener los ataques- le intento alentar Sakura.

-Es verdad- le apoyo Ino.

-Bueno pues entonces tan solo falta esperar hasta que demos con la respuesta a nuestros problemas- dijo con una sonrisa calida Kankuro –bueno pues si no es mucha molestia por vuestra parte o estoy cansado del viaje así que me voy a retirar ya que me gustaría dormir un poco- finalizo, para después levantarse y encaminarse por los pasillos desiertos, hasta su estancia.

-Bueno pues yo también me retiro que también estoy cansada del viaje dijo de igual modo Temari –Gaara ¿te bienes?- pregunto a su hermano.

-Si, necesito descansar un poco- dijo este mientras que se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia la puerta con su hermana.

-Bueno hasta la mañana- se despidió la mayor para después salir seguida por el menor dejando en la sala a las dos muchachas y al rubio, que tras ver que sus amigos abandonaba la sala, cambio drásticamente el gesto de felicidad por uno de preocupación, cosa que ambas jóvenes notaron al instante.

-Naruto ¿te has vuelto ha encontrar con Sasuke?- pregunto Sakura preocupada.

-Si lo vi por el pasillo, pero no me hizo nada gracia a que estaba Kakashi allí- comento en un tono de preocupación.

-Si ese Kakashi es de los pocos que al vernos no nos hace nada- dijo pensativa Ino.

-Si debe ser, por que es de los primeros- hablo esta vez Sakura.

-Debe ser eso- apoyo Ino.

-Bueno chicas, me voy yo también ha descansar que las sesiones de pruebas me cansan bastante- dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación.

-Sakura ¿no lo ves cada vez mas deprimido?- pregunto Ino una vez que Naruto salio de la habitación.

-Si lo cierto es que si, me parece que aun no se ha olvidado de cuando el y Sasuke se llevaban bien de pequeños- explico la pelirrosa.

-Si, lo cierto es que yo tampoco, aun me acuerdo cuando jugábamos todos juntos y era divertido, pero luego nos pusieron esos chip y de a partir de entonces nos distanciamos y ellos nos atacan- dijo la rubia.

-Si es cierto, fue desde lo de los chip, recuerdo que Naruto y Sasuke eran los mejores amigo, pero luego comenzaron por pelearse hasta que los separaron de área- especifico mas Sakura –bueno de igual modo será mejor que nosotras también nos vallamos a descansar-

-Si será lo mejor que mañana toca sesión de resistencia- dijo la rubia mientras también se ponía en pie –buenas noches y asegúrate de estar descansada pues esta vez tampoco lograras aguantar mas que yo- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía de la puerta.

A la mañana siguiente todos los que en esas instalaciones se encontraban tuvieron que hacer la prueba semanal en la cual los ponían aprueba en diversas actividades para mírales sus resistencia.

Los días en esas instalaciones pasaban, uno tras otro, cada día todos los que hay Vivian sufrían de expediciones, que hacían los científicos en sus cuerpos, les inyectaban sustancias, que les provocaban tanto dolores, como efectos secundarios, les sacaban sangre para analizarla, analizaban sus comportamientos a través de cámaras que había colocadas por todas las paredes, pero mientras ellos las dos razas intentaban dar con alguna solución a los problemas, que les impedían convivir juntos, y al parecer los de la zona oeste consiguieron algo, no era muy de fiar pero algo, era mejor que nada así pues la noticia se traspaso de oídos a oídos, dando lugar a que en pocos días se supiera algo sobre ese tema pero, por desgracia, los científicos que hay trabajaban tenían planeados para ellos una prueba en las cuales muchos saldrían mal parados.

-Numero 20 Naruto pase a la sala blindada número 5- se oyó por los altavoces.

-Numero 19 Gaara pase a la sala blindada número 6- se oyó de nuevo.

-Numero 16 Tenten pase a la sala blindada número 4- se oyó una vez más por los pasillos de la zona este.

Por otro lado en la zona oeste también se llamaba a ciertas personas:

-Numero 23 Sasuke pase a la sala blindada número 5- se oyó en la zona oeste.

-Numero 18 Sai pase a la sala blindada número 6- se oyó otra vez.

-Numero 22 Kiba pase a la sala blindada número 4- se oyó por última vez.

En eso que todos los llamados pasaron a las salas indicadas, cuando entonces se encontraron frente a frente con la gente de la zona contraria.

(De a partir de ahora los sucesos se llevaran acabo simultáneamente)

En la sala blindada numero 4:

-¡Oh¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- decía mientras reía Kiba –jeje alguien a perdido a una osita- se burlaba el muchacho de orejas y cola de perro, este tenia el cabello castaño oscuro y despeinado y ojos oscuros y rasgados de 16 años.

-¿Eh¿Qué haces tu aquí?- pregunto un poco temerosa Tenten de encontrarse con alguien de la zona contraria decía una muchacha de 17 años de cabello castaño con dos orejitas de oso y una cola de igual modo, esta tenia los ojos castaños y lucia un traje de aspecto chino.

**Bueno hasta aqui llego este segundo capitulo se que es un poco corto pero espero que os halla gustado, bueno espero que me sigais lellendo y medejeis algun comentario.**

**BUENO BESOS CHAO Y SE ME CUIDAN!!!**

**JA NE!!!**


	3. Las salas: el peligro que conlleva

**Siento mucho muchisimo la tardanza, y se que no tengo disculpa ya que los capitulos son demasiado cortos para el tiempo que me tardo en subir pero entiendanme no tengo la inspiracion presente, y necesito toda la ayuda que me puedan brindar para hacer este fic mas rapido en lo que conlleva a subir los capituos asi que TODAS LAS IDEAS O LO QUE OS GUSTARIA QUE PASASE SE ACEPTAN, NO ES MAS OS SUPLICO QUE ME LAS DIGAIS PUES EL FIC NO ME CRECE EN LA MENTE TT-TT**

**BUENO OS DEJO CON EL.**

En eso que todos los llamados pasaron a las salas indicadas, cuando entonces se encontraron frente a frente con la gente de la zona contraria.

(De a partir de ahora los sucesos se llevaran acabo simultáneamente)

En la sala blindada numero 4:

-¡Oh¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- decía mientras reía Kiba –jeje alguien a perdido a una osita- se burlaba el muchacho de orejas y cola de perro, este tenia el cabello castaño oscuro y despeinado y ojos oscuros y rasgados de 16 años.

-¿Eh¿Qué haces tu aquí?- pregunto un poco temerosa Tenten de encontrarse con alguien de la zona contraria decía una muchacha de 17 años de cabello castaño con dos orejitas de oso y una cola de igual modo, esta tenia los ojos castaños y lucia un traje de aspecto chino.

**Las salas: el peligro que conlleva**

-Pues lo cierto no lo se- dijo Kiba mientras ponía pose pensativa –pero sabes una cosa, de seguro me voy a divertir, ya hacia mucho que no me encontraba con ninguno de vosotros, y lo cierto es que tenia ganas de desahogarme- dijo Kiba riendo a carcajadas –la ultima vez que vi a alguien de tu área, creo recordar que no quedo muy bien que digamos, mas bien no quedo ni rastro de él, jeje me dio buena pelea pero que pena que no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a mi- dijo arrogante mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a una Tenten que intentaba escapar, sin lograrlo –ya sabrás que esto se debe a esos chip, pero de igual modo aunque lo intento, no consigo controlar mis ganas de matarte- decía ya cuando estaba frente a frente a la muchacha –espero que tu dures mas que el anterior- dijo propinándole un puñetazo en el estomago a la joven la cual callo de rodillas al suelo –me parece que no vas a durar mucho- dijo esta vez cociéndola del mentón para que le mirara a los ojos –te puedo asegurar que me excita ver en vuestros ojos como sufrís- dijo esta vez mientras que con la otra mano cogía el brazo de la joven y lo apretaba hasta que un crujido señalase su rotura, mientras el miraba cada facción de su rostro, y disfrutaba con cada contracción de dolor de la joven, con cada quejido y con cada suplica para que la soltase.

-Suéltame, por favor- rogaba Tenten.

-Lo siento pero no puedo y prepárate pues esto es tan solo el principio- dijo mientras la agarraba del cuello y la estampaba contra la pared, viendo como un poco de sangre caía por la comisura de los labios de la joven.

En la sala blindada numero 6:

En esta sala sucedía algo similar.

-Gaara¿hombre cuanto tiempo?- decía con una sonrisa sádica Sai, este era un joven moreno de piel clara y ojos oscuros, tenía unas ojeras y cola de gato montes, este tenía 17 años.

-Lo cierto es que si- contesto el otro con una mirada lo mas fría posible.

-Jeje ¿piensas resistirte de nuevo?- pregunto el moreno, mientras que su sonrisa se volvía mas salvaje.

-Claro, no pensara que me voy a dejar pegar por un simple como tú- dijo muy serio Gaara.

-Je, no entiendo como a ti no te afecta el mecanismo del chip- dijo Sai, con las pocas fuerzas que lo retenían aun sin atacar al muchacho –por que a mi me afecta, y de que manera jeje- rió una ultima vez antes de dejarse llevar por los impulsos que el chip le provocaba, y así pues se lanzo contra el pelirrojo que intento esquivar sus ataques pero aun consciente de si no lograba evitarlos todos y recibía varios puñetazos y rasguños del parte del moreno, el cual por culpa del chip no conseguía mantenerse conciente pues sus instintos mas primarios de luchar, lo vencían, haciendo así que la lucha empeorara a cada momento.

Gaara, conseguía mantenerse bien aun recibiendo constantes pinchazos por la zona en la cual tenia incrustado el chip, al parecer, ese chip reaccionaba cada vez que devolvía los ataques, y el lo notaba aunque a cada momento los pinchazos aumentasen de potencia obligándole a despertar sus instintos primarios.

En la sala blindada numero 5:

En esta sala el ambiente estaba aun mas tenso que en las dos anteriores, en un lateral se encontraba Naruto apoyado en la pared mientras intentaba encontrar una salida, en el lateral contrario se encontraba Sasuke el cual intentaba aguantar los pinchazos que le daba el chip y a la vez se aguantaba las ganas de tirarse en cima del rubio para matarlo pues era algo que su instinto nada mas oler la esencia del rubio, le provocara las ansias de matarlo.

-¿Qué narices haces en esta sala?- pregunto Sasuke furioso mientras se agarraba el hombro el lugar de donde procedían los pinchazos que aumentaban su intensidad por momentos.

-No lo se- dijo atemorizado el rubio al mirar la mirada de odio que le lanzaba el moreno –me han llamado y yo he venido- dijo mientras caía al suelo acurrucado entre un rincón de la sala.

-Maldito Orochimaru, en cuanto lo vea lo voy a matar- decía Sasuke mientras gritaba de dolor, fue entonces cuando los ojos de Sasuke cambiaron de tonalidad pero no definida parecían poseer unos destellos rojizos, los cuales Naruto percibió antes de que desaparecieran por causa de un grito de Sasuke –lo siento Naruto- decía como podía Sasuke, mientras caía al suelo y se retorcía de dolor –pero no puedo aguantar mas- acabo por decir con una sonrisa sincera antes de que su rostro tomara las fracciones de un gato agresivo, y fue entonces cuando el joven moreno se tiro encima del rubio apaleándolo sin motivo alguno, mientras que el rubio no podía hacer nada para defenderse.

En ese mismo instante desde otra sala llena de monitores en los cuales se podía apreciar el estado de las salas blindadas se encontraba Orochimaru, en compañía de Itachi, estos observaban cada movimiento de los seis jóvenes, mientras que otro grupo de científicos anotaba todo en diversos archivos.

-Tenias razón Itachi, ponerlo en la misma sala que ese pequeño Kitsune, esta haciendo su efecto, en pocos días conseguirá despertar su Sharingan, jeje y cuando eso ocurra, tu podrás ser libre, aunque no creo que lo seas del todo, después de tener tal peso en tu conciencia como la muerte de tu familia- reía escandalosamente Orochimaru mientras miraba los monitores.

-Cállate, y déjame en paz, tu mejor que nada sabes que ese incidente fue por tu culpa y por uno de tus chip- dijo con la voz cargada en odio –ya te tocara a ti sufrir el castigo por todo lo que nos estas haciendo- amenazo el muchacho.

-Jeje, pero hasta entonces tu como todos ellos, seguís siendo mis sujetos de pruebas y puedo hacer con vosotros todo lo que deseé, jeje, puedo torturaros, mataros, y un sinfín de cosas mas, así que mas vale que no me amenaces si no quieres que cancelemos el trato que teníamos, recuerda que yo te daría la libertad a cambio del sharingan de tu hermanito Sasuke- dijo la víbora antes de girar de nuevo la cara hacia la pantalla, para disfrutar de tales palizas.

Media hora mas tarde de que los seis jóvenes fueran llamados a esas salas, unos guardias entraron para separar a los muchachos y llevárselos a cada uno a su área, en un principio los que mas habían sufrido eran los del área este pues de los tres el menos herido era Gaara y aun así el estaba agotado y sangrando por numerosas heridas, por otro lado Tenten y Naruto, estaban prácticamente inconscientes, mientras que sus miradas no reflejaban sentimiento alguno.

-Sakura ¿Qué tal esta Naruto?- pregunto un hombre de cerca de los 25 años de pelo castaño atado en una cola alta y con unas orejas de perro marrón claro al igual que la cola que asomaba por su parte trasera, y unos ojos oscuros como el cacao.

-No muy bien, al parecer como el nos ha dicho, Sasuke intento aguantarse las ganas de golpearlo, pero el chip, le provoco que no pudiera detenerse- explico Sakura mientras que con una toalla en las manos se secaba los restos de sangre que la habían manchado –si esto sigue así, pronto no tardaran en matarnos- dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-Lo se, lo mejor es que hable cuanto antes con Kakashi, haber si sabe algo- dijo el mayor dispuesto a salir por la puerta –cuando despierte dile que voy a tratar de solucionar todo- dijo antes de salir definitivamente por la puerta.

-No te preocupes Iruka se lo diré nada mas despertar- contesto ella.

En eso Iruka salio por los pasillos en dirección al área contraria iba esquivando las cámaras que había por los pasillos para evitar que alguno de los trabajadores de Orochimaru lo vieran.

No tardo en llegar, pero aun manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial toco tres veces una puerta en color gris clara. Esta puerta se abrió de inmediato saliendo de ella Kakashi que lo agarro rápidamente para entrarlo al cuarto.

-Pasa, no hay nadie- dijo el peligris.

-Ok- contesto este mientras vigilaba atento las cámaras.

-No te preocupes andan desconectadas- le informo –se por que has venido- añadió algo serio .

-Kakashi ¿habéis encontrado algo?- pregunto esperanzado.

-Shikamaru ha hecho un prototipo, es un pequeño parche, se coloca encima del chip y evita que reciban las señales- dijo Kakashi –pero aun no lo hemos probado y no podemos arriesgar a que no funcione y acabe provocando otra pelea- dijo con el gesto preocupado.

-Podríamos juntar a Gaara con alguien y que estuviéramos nosotros presentes para evitar un ataque- dijo el moreno algo intranquilo.

-Si podría funcionar pero Gaara no esta ahora en condiciones- dijo Kakashi.

-Ya lo se- dijo cabizbajo –si fuera por mi me ofrecería pero ya sabes que a mi no me atacan- dijo mientras algunas lagrimas de impotencia se escurrían por sus mejillas.

-No llores Iruka, ya daremos con la solución no te preocupes- le dijo el peliplata mientras secaba sus lagrimas y lo abrazaba protectoramente.

-Pero es que me siento mal, no logro hacer nada que valga la pena- susurro Iruka.

-Si haces algo, después de todo eres uno de los que se arriesga ha venir hasta aquí- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se bajaba la mascara y depositaba un tierno beso sobre los labios del menor –no te preocupes lograremos que este infierno se acabe- le dijo apenas separándose unos milímetros para mas tarde volver a besarlo.

**Hasta aqui llega este capitulo y muchas gracias a todos los que aportaron su granito de arena dandome algun consejo pir los reviews: blackgato1, jennita, itaru-ne-chan espero que os siga gustando.**

**BUENO MUCHOS BESOS Y CHAO **

**JA NE**


End file.
